


One Taste And You’ll Be Mine

by thearcherballet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feminization, Rough Oral Sex, implied James/Lily/Sirius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:58:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thearcherballet/pseuds/thearcherballet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's Day could've been the usual shit. Cheap candies, some flowers if you're lucky, or if you're single then you can do all of that for yourself but maybe it wouldn't feel as nice.</p>
<p>Not as nice as having a doting boyfriend that apparently has enough stamina in him to completely wreck you into February 15th.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Taste And You’ll Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> this was a completely self-indulgent excuse to write some very explicit jily  
> therefore, please know that you're about to read the most explicit thing i've ever written

Valentine's Day could've been the usual shit. Cheap candies, some flowers if you're lucky, or if you're single then you can do all of that for yourself but maybe it wouldn't feel as nice.

 

Not as nice as having a doting boyfriend that apparently has enough stamina in him to completely wreck you into February 15th. 

 

You could say Lily Evans was having a grand time. She did get the cheap candies in the form of messy chocolate strawberries in bed that she later chased in James’ mouth and around his fingers. She got the flowers in the form of a crown he magicked for her to wear so she could be his queen for the day and well into the night. 

 

They’d planned a bit for this night. She’d expressed into the heady night about a week ago what she actually wanted to try and he’d made a mental list. An actual list would've ended up in the hands of Sirius, if they were lucky.

 

Getting him on his knees had been a sight to see as the first order of business. Usually towering over her with a smirk in place, it was a good change to seeing him, hearing him beg for her. She allowed him to lick into her, fulfilling the task with pleasure, mind the pun, and rocking her to a trembling mess that had her scrambling into the sheets of the bed. 

 

The next was a bit of an indulgence for both of them. She’d heard about it somewhere, and he’d said he’d be alright with it after seeing her in them. She got him into some of her lace panties. It may have also been a bit of an excuse to send a picture to torment Sirius. But mostly because James said they made him feel more confident and pretty. She wasn't gonna deny that for him, would she? And as Lily gripped his ass as she could without causing too much pain while he rubbed off on her, she couldn't deny he looked exquisite while cumming, the liquid seeping through the fabric. 

 

She’ll ask him more about the fact that he seemed to keen desperately every time her fingers slithered farther down his ass.

 

The following thing on the list was what she was gearing up for at the moment. She was applying that shade of red lipstick he absolutely adored on her and then spelling it so it didn't run and make more of a mess. 

 

After her confession in the middle of sex, he’d helped her choose a lacy little black corset at the shops later that day because it seemed “the easiest to take off later on”, he’d said while nudging her. She’d pinched his side for it. And gotten it, because she honestly looked quite good in it. 

 

She fixed her red curls a smidge and winked at herself before getting back in the room. She slid into the bedroom they were sharing and he’d smiled back at her from the bed. His glasses lay forgotten elsewhere, but she found them and picked them up as she strode over to him. When she finally settled into his lap, she placed his glasses back on his face. 

 

“What’re you doing,” he said with an amused frown on his face. 

 

She grinned at him and she knew how impacted he felt by it with the way his hands gripped her thighs tighter. “I want you to look at me as I suck you off on my knees,” she whispered gruffly as her hands traveled from his bare chest to his exposed cock between them, merely caressing the length of it.

 

He smirked wickedly at her and gave her an encouraging nod, taking her bottom lip between his teeth before she separated from him.

 

She settled onto the edge of the bed and James inched closer. Lily ran tender fingers over his thighs, closer to his length but not touching. He knew what she wanted. She'd said it in the filthiest manner possible while on her hands and knees as he’d fucked into her, that the words alone had had him spouting off over her ass. It was a delightful sight.

 

Almost as delightful as the way he caught her jaw in his hand and pushed his thumb into her mouth. She wrapped her lips around it, giving him a tease of what was to come. 

 

It was as he was distracted with her small show when she grabbed his balls and squeezed them in the way she knew he liked. He choked off a groan and let go of her face and instead reached around to grab the back of her neck, allowing her to finally reach her goal. She licked the underside of his cock, looking up at him through thick eyelashes. She'd been waiting so long.

 

She reached the tip of it, relishing the salty taste of the precome that she was so addicted to. It almost made her lose control right then. But she continued, getting her lips around his cock and swallowing down half of it before coming back up. The delicious choked off groans James made over her almost had her grinning around him, instead letting her tongue do the smug little twirls. 

 

She wanted this. 

 

She licked around the base while letting her hand stroke him off with just the right amount of pressure, taking in his balls into her mouth and sucking on them, which made James almost buck off the bed with close-eyed pleasure. 

 

“What did I say?” Lily said, licking her lips, which had a taste of both magic and James. Then again, James was sort of his own sort of magic. 

 

His eyes opened and they were so dark, they could've swallowed her whole when it should be viceversa. 

 

He bunched up her hair in his fist and she went back to mouthing his dick. She instantly swallowed most of his length, but his hand kept her in place as he started fucking into her mouth. When she started to gag he’d pulled back but oh, she wanted it, she wanted him to wreck her. 

 

So she whimpered, “Please,” around him, and he complied. 

 

It was incredible, feeling his fast rutting against her flattened tongue, his head reaching the back of her throat. She wished she could see how beautifully her red lip blurred against his length. 

 

And when he groaned breathlessly that be was about to come, he pulled back, and she waited for it. He spilled his come all over her lips and chest, some of it falling over the black lace as if it was an adornment.

 

She tasted his come and closed her eyes. She rarely let herself get to this point, but all week she couldn't stop imagining this exact scene playing out. 

 

When she finally got up, with a hand from James, she heard her knees click back into place. She hadn't even felt any soreness while kneeling against the bedroom carpet for James. For his wonderful, wonderful cock. 

 

“Was that good?” she said into his mouth when she leaned back into him. 

 

His rumbling laugh had her smiling too. “That was fucking amazing. I love you so fucking much,” he dizzyingly said, tongueing into her mouth in a lazy, spent way. 

 

“What's next for tonight?” she said while laughing. He traced a finger from the nape of her neck down to her lower back in complete awe. 

 

“I think you should get fucked on the table,” he suggested. He kissed her lace-clad belly and hummed. “For old times sake.” 

 

She threaded her fingers in his messed up black hair. “I think I should,” she grinned.

 

He nodded in agreement. “But first, let me take a breather, you have a wicked mouth on you, Lily,” James sighed, her name an enchantment of its own. 

 

“So you’ve said,” Lily sighed back, kissing the edge of his mouth in sated pleasure. 

  
Who needs romance when she could get fucked against a table.


End file.
